Big Time Side Effects
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: When James takes some allergy medication, an unexpected side effect presents itsself...and Logan is the only one who can help him. SLASH! Jagan! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! :D I really hope you enjoy this! :D

**This is dedicated to waterwicca(who is an AWESOME friend and the one who wrote 'For the Lovers of Jarlos' for me as my birthday present), and it is a birthday present for her. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WATERWICCA! :D *lots and lots and lots of birthday huggles* :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Big Time Side Effects**

It was a regular day for the four guys of Big Time Rush. Well, everyone except for James. While Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were hanging out down at the pool, James was stuck inside with his annoying allergies. The pollen count was high today and James could barely say two words without sneezing his head off. His three closest friends had wanted to stay in the apartment with him, but Mrs. Knight insisted that they leave so no one would pick up a germ or anything. While the three of them had gone down to the pool, Mrs. Knight took Katie on a day trip, leaving James in the apartment alone.

James felt miserable. His face felt all swollen and puffy(although it wasn't) and his head felt like it was about to explode from the internal pressure(like it does when you have stopped-up sinuses). Even though he was inside, he was still sneezing constantly. He tried to play a video game, but his sneezing kept interrupting him and his character was constantly dying. When playing a video game failed, he tried watching a movie, but even that didn't work. He was sneezing too much to pay attention. Turning off the movie with a heavy sigh, James scooted over and looked out the window. Below at the pool, he saw his friends laughing and having a good time. He so wished he could go down and be with them. He sighed and flopped back onto the couch. He had to do something to feel better. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he thought it had been the required two hours since he'd last taken his allergy medication.

Getting up off the couch, he walked over to the kitchen and got his small bottle of allergy medication out of the cabinet. He easily swallowed two of the small, white pills and walked back over to sit on the couch. He turned his movie back on and tried to continue watching it. But soon, he began to feel drowsy. He tried to stay awake to finish the movie, but after about fifteen minutes, he could barely keep his eyes open. Once again turning off the movie, James stood and made his way to the room he and Logan shared. He snuggled down underneath his cozy covers and was almost immediately captured by sleep.

His sleep was peaceful, uninterrupted by sneezing, which was nice. But when he woke up, he knew something wasn't right. He felt an intense but familiar tightness in his groin. When he looked underneath the covers and saw the very prominent bulge in his jeans, he knew he was hard. But that was odd; he hadn't had any sexy dreams or anything. It must be some kind of side-effect from his allergy medication. He knew of only one way to alleviate this 'side-effect', but what if someone heard him. He listened closely and heard no sounds coming from the rest of the apartment. He was alone.

He quickly shifted underneath his covers and removed his jeans and boxers, dropping them to the floor. He lay on his side, facing away from the door and reached underneath the covers and gripped his thick member. A moan escaped his lips as he began to stroke himself. As his movements sped up, his mind drifted to his favorite fantasy: Logan. Yes, it was Logan. James had always had a deep crush on his best friend, but he never told anyone. He'd kept the fantasy to himself, and it always made him cum powerfully. But not this time. After about an hour of intense stroking, James was getting desperate. He was writhing under his covers, his body covered with the slight sheen of sweat. He was all hot and flustered and his member was painfully-hard. He desperately wanted to finish, but his arm was getting tired and he feared that if he continued much more he might get a cramp in his arm.

Gasping, James let his arm fall to the side. His mind raced for a solution to his 'problem'. He tried stroking with his other hand, but that didn't work. He tried stroking with both hands, but still, that didn't work. He even tried laying on his stomach and shifting against his mattress. But nothing worked. Groaning in frustration, James flopped back over onto his back, his sheets and covers wrapped up in a mess all around him. His erection was now almost agonizing. Why wouldn't it go away?

* * *

Logan, Kendall, and Carlos had spent nearly all day down at the pool so James could have some privacy with his allergies, and Logan was really worried about him. He knew James got these allergies from time to time, but he still worried. James had looked so miserable when Mrs. Knight had ushered them out of the apartment. He hated to see James so miserable and sick.

While Kendall and Carlos splashed around in the pool, having fun and laughing, Logan slipped away and made his way up to the apartment to check on James. Upon entering the apartment, he thought it was strange not to find James sitting in the living room. He must have gone to lay down for a while. He quietly made his way down the hall to the room he and James shared. As he neared the closed door to the room, he heard groans and whimpers coming from inside the room.

"James?" he called, knocking on the door.

"Go away!" he heard James call back.

His voice sounded broken as if he'd been crying.

"James, are you okay?" Logan called through the door, concerned.

"I'm fine!" James called.

Logan knew he was lying. So he silently opened the door and stepped inside. He saw James laying on his bed, facing away from him. His covers lay in a jumbled mess over him, and he was squirming uncomfortably.

"James!" Logan gasped, rushing over.

He knelt beside the bed so he was eye-level with James, and he saw that his cheeks glistened with drying tears, and his eyes were bloodshot. His usually perfect hair was mussed and a bit disheveled.

"James, what's wrong?" he asked, worry coursing through him.

"You've gotta help me Logan!" James cried.

Logan was about ready to bolt from the room to dial 911, but he had to find out what was wrong first.

"Calm down, James." Logan said, trying to calm himself, too, "Tell me what's wrong."

"You promise you won't laugh?" James asked, sniffling a little.

"I promise." Logan said, having to admit that the look on James' face was a little adorable.

But the mood quickly changed when James lifted up his blanket to reveal his thick, throbbing erection. Logan's eyes widened when he saw it. He could almost see it throbbing with need.

"H-how long has this been going on?" Logan asked when he could find his voice.

"Hours!" James said, "I can't get it to go away. Logan, you have to help me. Please!"

Of course, Logan was sympathetic and he desperately wanted to help his friend, but his mind also wandered to the fact that this is what he'd been dreaming about for so long. Yes, he did dream about James like this. He dreamed of doing 'things' with James over and over and over again. It had always been his favorite fantasy. And now he could finally do it. But the thought that was foremost in his mind was helping James. They could talk about(and possibly act out) their fantasies later.

"Come here." Logan said, "Sit up."

James forced himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Logan positioned himself so he was kneeling in front of James. He was eye-level with James' throbbing erection. His heart was racing and he could feel his body growing hot. He focused his eyes on James' member and slowly slid his hands up James' firm thighs. When his hand reached their destination, a groan erupted from James' throat. He thrust his hips up into Logan's electrifying touch.

"Relax, Jamie." Logan moaned, leaning forward to lap at the precum pooled at the head of James' member, "I'll make this feel good for you."

A louder groan escaped James' lips and he threw his head back in ecstasy. He had to support himself on his hands behind him to avoid falling back. The sensation that burst through his body when Logan sucked the head of his erection into his mouth was far more intense than anything he could have ever produced by just using his hand. Logan gripped the base of James' thickness and took him into his mouth as far as he could. He found the pleasured gasps and moans spilling from James' lips to be incredibly arousing. He took James almost all the way in and sucked hard, swirling his tongue all around his pulsing member.

"Oh, Logan!" James groaned loudly, thrusting up into the wonderful sensation.

Logan moaned around him, sending the vibrations straight through him, shocking him with the sensation. This was _just _what James needed! He could feel himself about to cum after only a couple minutes. The feeling of Logan's warm tongue sliding across his hot flesh was electrifying. And the fact that Logan actually seemed to be _enjoying _it, not just doing it to help him, was even more arousing. Logan was actually into this, with _him_! It was incredible!

After a couple more minutes of this delicious torture, James could stand it no more. He felt himself tumbling over the edge into sheer ecstasy. He came with a loud shout, sending his hot cum deep into Logan's constricting throat. Logan moaned and swallowed everything James had to offer, drinking in his delicious cum. As James rode out the last waves of his orgasm, he fell back onto the bed, gasping for breath. When he caught his breath a couple minutes later, he looked up and the sight that he was met by was one he would never forget: Logan standing before him, naked and fully aroused.

While James had been catching his breath, Logan had quickly stripped himself of his clothes and stood before him, waiting for him to look up and see him. When James saw Logan like this, his erection returned with full, pulsing vitality. Maybe this unexpected side-effect could be a good thing after all. James quickly stood and removed his green t-shirt and pulled Logan in for a heated kiss. He pulled their bodies close together, moaning in pleasure when their erections touched.

"Get on the bed." James gasped when he drew away, "I need to be inside you."

Logan gave him a devilish grin before stepping over and laying down on James' bed. In an instant, James was on top of him, grinding into him hard. A groan erupted from Logan's throat and he thrust up against James, who leaned down and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. They moaned together, drinking in each others moans and sighs of intense pleasure.

"Mmmm, I've wanted you for so long." James groaned into Logan's mouth.

"Then take me." Logan moaned back, running his fingers through James' thick hair.

James leaned up from the kiss, gasping. He brought his hand up to Logan's mouth and placed two fingers at his lips.

"Get 'em wet." he commanded.

Logan gladly took James' fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, thoroughly coating them with his saliva. James moaned as he watched him swirl his tongue around his fingers, bringing back not-so-distant memories of him doing the same thing to his member. Once he was sure he had enough lubrication, he pulled his fingers out of Logan's mouth and trailed them down his body to his tight opening. Logan gladly spread his legs wide, giving James perfect access to his virgin hole. He gasped softly when James pushed his two slick fingers inside him. He felt a brief flash of pain, but it was quickly overridden by an intense wave of pleasure as James jammed his fingers deep inside him. He gripped the pillow beside his head and moaned in pleasure, arching his back slightly into the touch.

"H-hurry!" he gasped.

James smiled and quickly prepared Logan's opening for him. Once he was finished, he withdrew his fingers and spat in his hand, using his saliva to slick his throbbing member. He did this quickly, his hands almost shaking with need. Once he was prepared enough, he lowered himself down between Logan's spread legs and positioned the head of his member at Logan's gaping hole.

"Do you want it, Logie?" he asked seductively, brushing the head of his aching member over the super-sensitive flesh between Logan's legs.

"Please!" Logan gasped, "I need it as much as you do!"

James smiled, and with that, he slowly pushed into Logan, stretching him hard. They both groaned loudly at the intensity of their joining. This was the first time either of them had done this, and it was more intense than they could have ever imagined. Logan groaned again and arched his back, not in pain, but in pleasure. He'd always heard that it would hurt the first time you had sex, but this was far from it. This was perfect.

James pushed in all the way and paused for a moment to allow Logan to relax to the sudden intrusion. He was fully sheathed inside Logan's tight, willing body and it was incredible. He gasped in pleasure and shifted his hips a little.

"You ready?" he gasped, longing to just thrust wildly into that wonderful, tight heat.

"M-move!" Logan gasped, squirming in need beneath James' body.

James wasted no time in pulling almost all the way out, leaving only the head of his throbbing length inside Logan. He slammed back in forcefully, causing a cry of pleasure to tear from Logan's throat. James shuddered in pleasure at this delicious sight and he thrust in again. He reached up and gripped Logan's wrists in his hands, pinning his arms to the bed on either side of his head. He used this as leverage to lean up and thrust perfectly into Logan's writhing body beneath him. The room was soon filled by the sounds of their passion. Their grunts and groans, and moans and sighs of pleasure filled the space around them, creating an atmosphere of ecstasy.

"Oh, James!" Logan moaned, "Harder! Harder! Please!"

James moaned at the pleas of ecstasy spilling from Logan's mouth, and he thrust his aching member as deep and hard inside Logan.

"Mmmmm, does it feel good?" James asked, his voice just dripping with passion, "Tell me how good it feels."

Logan gasped and arched into James' touch.

"Ugh, James!" he moaned, "It feels so good! It's so good!"

"Do you want me to cum inside you?" James moaned sexily.

"Yes!" Logan gasped, "Please! I want to feel your cum iside me. Make me wet, James."

"Oh, I will." James moaned.

The very next thrust he delivered hit Logan's sweet spot dead-on, causing him to jump and cry out in pleasure.

"H-hit there again!" he gasped, "I think I'm gonna cum!"

James shuddered in pleasure and repeated this motion, hitting Logan's sweet spot perfectly again. Every thrust from then on was aimed right at Logan's sweet spot, and they soon found themselves tumbling over the edge into sheer ecstasy. The moans and sighs that filled the room were replaced by cries of pleasure. Logan cried out loudly and threw his head back, arching his back in ecstasy. He released between them, painting his abdomen white. The sight was too much for James, and he, too, released with one final hard thrust into Logan's constricting heat. He groaned loudly as he exploded inside him, cumming for the second time.

As they slowly drifted down from the heights of their orgasm, they found themselves weak and breathless. They collapsed in a pile of quivering, hot flesh, gasping for air. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever before they finally regained their breath and strength. James leaned up and pulled his softening member out of Logan, rolling over beside him. It was such a hot sight when he looked over and saw a small trickle of his cum leaking out of Logan's gaping hole.

Gulping on his regained breath, Logan turned over and snuggled into James' side, resting his head on his firm chest. He was content to just lay there and listen to James' steady heartbeat for a while. He was almost lulled to sleep by it.

"Logan?" James asked, wrapping his arms gently around him.

"Yeah?" Logan asked.

"I love you." James said.

A smile spread across Logan's face and he let his eyes drift shut.

"I love you, too."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! :D I really hope you enjoy it, especially waterwicca! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
